


Meet the Family

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Dick just wants everyone to get along, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick thinks it's time Tiger met his family, formally speaking.  What better way than on patrol?





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from dragon-rage-inquisition on Tumblr

"I'm not about to meet your family."

Dick frowned and sat up, scooching himself to the headboard. "Why not?"

Tiger sighed. "I have no interest in standing around at some awkward formal dinner being introduced."

"It wouldn't be awkward," Dick mumbled. "They'll like you."

"The point stands."

Dick sighed. "Alright, fine, don't meet my family. I just thought it'd be nice if you got to know the other people I care about, but if you're not interested...."

He laid down again, his back to Tiger.

"It's not that I don't care," Tiger said, a few long moments later. "It's the way you want to go about it."

Dick was silent.

Tiger rolled over onto his side away from Dick.

After a couple of minutes, Dick said, "Then maybe you can meet them another way."

\------  
They were following a ring of drug traffickers in Gotham when out of the shadows came another figure.

"So, Bluebird, who's this?"

Dick gestured between them. "Red Hood, Tiger. Tiger, Red Hood. A.K.A., little brother number one."

"Thanks for not calling me number two," Jason said.

"You know that's Red Robin," Dick said.

Jason snorted. "You said it, not me."

Dick thwacked him with an eskrima.

"You're the one without the code against killing," Tiger said.

Dick grimaced. "We're working on that."

Jason shrugged. "I'm just more practical." Dick shot him a withering look. "But I've reined it in."

Tiger nodded. "But you don't shy away from death. That's useful."

"See, I knew you two would get along," Dick grumbled.

"Helps when you've already died," Jason said, ignoring Dick.

"Enough talking," Dick said. "You two can bond over your love of violence later. We've got company."

\-------  
They met Tim on a windy rooftop in the business district of Gotham.

"Someone's been hacking into the bank's mainframe, siphoning off money into different accounts. I have a feeling tonight they're gonna get greedy."

"Red Robin, this is Tiger."

Tim looked away from his binoculars. "That was formal." He studied the two of them, their body language and their proximity to each other. "Oh, I see. Hello."

Dick rolled his eyes as they shook hands. "Thanks for your approval."

Tim pursed his lips. "I didn't say anything."

"That's what I meant," Dick said, ruffling Tim's cowl.

"Hey! My hair comes out bad enough under this." He turned back to Tiger. "It is nice to meet you. We don't usually meet Di-- Agent 37's partners."

Dick laughed and plopped down next to Tim. "That's because this one's a keeper," he said, beaming at Tiger. "Even if he threatens to kill me on occasion."

Tim made a face. "I don't need to know what gets you off."

"Every relationship ought to have that spark of danger, Red Robin."

Tim clapped his hands over his ears. "You're the worst!"

\-------  
They found Cass in an alley, the unconscious bodies of two men at her feet.

"They swoon for you, little sis," Dick said, kissing her cheeks.

"They were attacking a woman. They won't do that again."

Dick looked at them, whistling low as he assessed their damage. "Black Bat, this is Tiger, my new partner. In more than one way."

Cass looked him over. "He's suitable."

Dick snorted. "Darn right he is."

Tiger looked her over. "You're the assassin's daughter."

She nodded.

"Spyral was interested in you," he said.

Her eyes narrowed in a frighteningly similar way to Bruce's. "I'm not interested."

Dick smiled. "She's very loyal to the Bat ways."

Tiger shrugged. "You could've been a better agent than him," he said, nodding towards Dick.

"Hey! No way can she be higher than me. I knew I should've retaken that test."

Cass chuckled and squeezed Dick's hand. "He's good," she said, then disappeared into the shadows.

Dick wiped away a fake tear. "She's learned so well."

\--------  
Damian wasn't hard to track down at all. In fact, all Dick had to do was find a secluded rooftop and start kissing Tiger and Robin was suddenly there.

"Grayson, who is this?"

Dick moved the sword away from Tiger's neck. "This is Tiger. He's my partner."

Damian glared at him from his perch above them atop the roof's stairwell. <What are your intentions with Grayson?> he asked in Arabic.

<I tolerate him well,> Tiger replied.

Damian nodded. "We must be very tolerant with him," he said, switching back to English. "Grayson is often foolish."

Dick grinned. "See? I knew you two would like each other!"

They both sighed in an eerily similar manner.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Great, I get it from both of you."

<If you hurt Grayson, I will kill you myself,> Damian said, switching to Arabic again.

Tiger took in the small child above him. The look on his masked face was serious. <I would look forward to our battle.>

Damian glared at him for a long moment, then nodded, satisfied. "He's better than your other choices, Grayson. You've done well."

Dick put a hand over his heart. "Your vouching is touching."

\-------

Dick had been putting off the big meeting, the one between Tiger and Bruce, for most of the night. However, when they were cruising through Gotham's lower district, Dick noticed the familiar shadow following them.

"You ready for this one?" he asked.

Tiger shrugged. "I've handled bigger opponents."

"That's real assuring."

They landed on a nearby rooftop and waited. Dick squeezed Tiger's hand, more for himself than to reassure Tiger.

A second later, the shadow landed, and Batman walked up to them.

"Nightwing," he said, using Dick's old codename. No names in the field, right. Even if everyone knew him by now.

"Batman. This is Tiger, my partner at Spyral. He's also my personal partner."

They sized each other up, the white lenses of the cowl giving away nothing.

"Tiger," Batman said.

"Batman," Tiger replied.

Dick threw up his hands in exasperation. "You guys are the worst. Just shake hands like normal people."

They did, each gripping the other tightly. If Damian had voiced his threat, Batman didn't need to. Still, Tiger wasn't backing down.

"Without making it a dick measuring contest," Dick said, his arms crossed. "I brought you two together so you'd know that you're both important to me, not because I wanted to watch you break the other's hand."

They let go.

Dick sighed. "Well?" He looked at Bruce expectantly.

"I expect you both home tonight." He turned and without another word, leapt off the building.

Dick wrapped his arms around Tiger. "I guess you've been approved after all. Nice."


End file.
